


Aid climbs a tree

by vamptigergal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: First Aid wants to see the world in a new way, so he climbs a tree and has a chat with a friend.





	Aid climbs a tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalicecreamqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/gifts).



> LightnFleet is my OC, her story will be posted soon, just don't know when or how this may fit in to that world.

“Aid, what are you doing up there? Did somebot put you that tree up so high or something?” LightnFleet asks as she lands gently before the old oak tree.   
  


First Aid watching her, smiles and answers “No, I climbed up here myself. I wanted to see the world the same way you and Blades and the twins do.”   
  


“Oh.” LightnFleet says, activating her thrusters again to reach the branch his is on. Once she gets to that height, he holds out his servo and pats the spot beside him. Taking it they sit and watch the clouds pass by.   
  


First Aid pointing out different plants below and animals that make homes in the woods, LightnFleet taking it in. The world was so small from her normal flight so there was no way to see the small rabbits running around or the way the trees swayed as the wind whipped a crossed their plating. Everything seemed so much more alive as they sat in the tree, watching the clouds pass by that when First Aid finally spoke again it shocked LightnFleet. She fell out of the tree and recovers fast enough to activate her thruster to stay up by First Aid without harm.   
  


“I’m sorry about that Fleet. I thought you were listening to me. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Would you like me to examine you?” asks First Aid, looking her over as if to begin an examine.   
  


LightnFleet waving a servo away, she replies “I was, but I was also thinking. Aid do you want to really see the world, not just see the world from a tree’s height?”   
  


“Really? You would take me into the air?!” yells First Aid.   
  


Both looking towards the skyline, LightnFleet smiling and grabbing his servo to help him to stand. Once balancing on the limb, First Aid looks down and gulps muttering "Maybe this is not the best idea right now."   
  


"Trust me Aid, I won't let you fall. And not just because the Hatch would reformat me into something horrible, I've done this before," soothes LightnFleet, gently maneuvering them to be much closer "Now hold on tight, the first drop off is hard, but the sight is beautiful."   
First Aid clings to her nearly white shoulder armor and nods up at her. LightnFleet nods back and wraps her arms around his waist as she slowly begins to climb higher. The further from the tree and ground they get, the more First Aid clings and almost taking to burying his face against her neck. Once they break the clouds, LightnFleet nudges him to look. So he try to look around, resetting his visor a few times to be sure.   
  


"This is..." he tries.   
  


She nods, letting her thrusters coast "Beautiful, the world is different up here."   
  


Nodding, First Aid glances at her and spots the shine of blue trim all along where her armor meets especially detailing her wings outlining each piece of armor and flight ability on them. Feeling brave while so far from his domain, asks "Why is the blue visible now but not down there? Was it the same always."   
  


"Yes, I've always been like this. My color is the perfect pair to my original trine mate's and brother's." LightnFleet begins to explain when First Aid cuts in "Brother?"   
  


"Thundercracker, surely our names gave us away as siblings," she laughs "My gift also complements theirs. Would you like to see that as well? It's perfectly safe, I've taken many grounders. Though they have been frame related to Seekers, but really you should be fine."   
  


First Aid blinking at her, non-verbally communicating his answer of yes. LightnFleet smiling brightly as she levels them with the ground and takes off at near supersonic speeds. A flash of blue and white with a small ting of red bloom behind them as they circle around to watch. He asks "You.. you broke the speed of light!"   
  


"Almost, I go near the speed of light and create a sonic boom much like my brother's only no sound is produced with my gift. My first trine mate can do something very similar to this." She clarifies.   
  


Shaking his head, First Aid requests "Who?"   
  


"Skywarp."   
  


Blinking he answers "Then why are you with who you have now?"   
  


"That is a long story, maybe some other time. But I will say if only Silverbolt had been sparked before this war and a Seeker.."   
  


They both laugh as she slowly begins to descend in front of the ark. First Aid smiles and asks "What were you doing out there?"   
  


"Walking, I enjoy that path at this time. What about you?" LightnFleet quizzes.

  
Thinking out loud First Aid "I wanted to climb a tree to see the world."

  
Streetwise and Groove walking out of the base, spot them and walk over. Groove asking "Where have you two been? We've all been worried about you."

  
"Oh I was out for a fly, got to stretch my wings sometimes." said LightnFleet as she steps away from the brothers.   
  


First Aid half glares at her as his brother turned to him, covering "I was taking a walk, trying to see the world from a new way.”   
  


Groove glaring at him and finding a twig sticking out of his left elbow, moving to pluck it out.    
  


Streetwise tapping his foot, demanding “Where did that come from?!”   
  


“It looks like it’s a common oak, what is it doing attached to you Aid?” adds Groove.

  
First Aid attempting to come up with something, blabbers “Oh well you see the path has trees… and when Fleet landed it got knocked….”sighing and hanging his head “You guys don't believe any of this. Fine, I climbed up a tree and Fleet found me up there. She then took me on a flight.”


End file.
